saudefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wiki Saúde
Câncer de Pele Câncer de pele é um tumor que atinge a pele, sendo o câncer mais frequente no Brasil e no mundo. É mais comum em pessoas com mais de 40 anos e é considerado raro em crianças e pessoas negras. É uma patologia de etiologia multifatorial, resultante, principalmente, de alterações genéticas, fatores ambientais e do estilo de vida. Tipos de Câncer de Pele Entre os diferentes tipos de câncer, que correspondem às várias células do corpo, destaca-se o câncer de pele, que se apresenta sob a forma de duas variantes: melanoma e não melanoma. Os tipos mais frequentes de câncer de pele não melanoma são o carcinoma basocelular (CBC) e o carcinoma espinocelular (CEC), com frequências de 70% e 25%, respectivamente, no Brasil. Sintomas - Uma lesão na pele de aparência elevada e brilhante, translúcida, avermelhada, castanha, rósea ou multicolorida, com crosta central e que sangra facilmente; - Uma pinta preta ou castanha que muda sua cor, textura, torna-se irregular nas bordas e cresce de tamanho; - Uma mancha ou ferida que não cicatriza, que continua a crescer apresentando coceira, crostas, erosões ou sangramento. Além de todos esses sinais e sintomas, melanomas metastáticos podem apresentar outros, que variam de acordo com a área para onde o câncer avançou. Isso pode incluir nódulos na pele, inchaço nos gânglios linfáticos, falta de ar ou tosse, dores abominais e de cabeça, por exemplo. Prevenção * Usar chapéus, camisetas, óculos escuros e protetores solares; * Cubra as áreas expostas com roupas apropriadas, como uma camisa de manga comprida, calças e um chapéu de abas largas; * Evitar a exposição solar e permanecer na sombra entre 10 e 16 horas (horário de verão); * Na praia ou na piscina, usar barracas feitas de algodão ou lona, que absorvem 50% da radiação ultravioleta. As barracas de nylon formam uma barreira pouco confiável: 95% dos raios UV ultrapassam o material; * Usar filtros solares diariamente, e não somente em horários de lazer ou de diversão. Utilizar um produto que proteja contra radiação UVA e UVB e tenha um fator de proteção solar (FPS) 30, no mínimo. Reaplicar o produto a cada duas horas ou menos, nas atividades de lazer ao ar livre. Ao utilizar o produto no dia a dia, aplicar uma boa quantidade pela manhã e reaplicar antes de sair para o almoço; * Observar regularmente a própria pele, à procura de pintas ou manchas suspeitas; * Manter bebês e crianças protegidos do sol. Filtros solares podem ser usados a partir dos seis meses; * Consultar um dermatologista uma vez ao ano, no mínimo, para um exame completo. Referências Instituto Nacional De Câncer (INCA). Tipos de câncer: pele não melanoma. Disponível em: < http://www2.inca.gov.br/wps/wcm/connect/tiposdecancer/site/home/pele_nao_melanoma. Dazard JE, Piette J, Basset-Seguin N, Blanchard JM, Gandarillas A. Switch from p53 to MDM2 as differentiating human keratinocytes lose their proliferative potential and increase in cellular size. Oncogenese 2000; 19:3693-3705. Sachdeva S. Fitzpatrick skin typing: Applications in dermatology. Indian J Dermatol Venereol Leprol 2009; 75(1): 93-6 https://www.sbd.org.br/dermatologia/pele/doencas-e-problemas/cancer-da-pele